1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to handbags, specifically to an improved organizer handbag.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Organizer handbags of various styles and compartmental configurations can be found in prior art. These organizer handbags provide various pockets to carry personal items such as money, cosmetics, cell phones, keys and other such articles. However, all fail to simultaneously address the busy, fashion conscious woman who strives to simplify her life while juggling family and career. For women who are simplifying their lives, reducing clutter and becoming more efficient are priorities. Therefore, the number of personal items is being minimized and more focus is being placed on essential items including mobile technology such as cell phones and Personal Digital Assistants. For example, when a woman leaves her home the critical essentials can be the keys to her home and transportation; currency in various forms such as checkbook, credit card and cash for unexpected purchases; identification such as a drivers license or passport if traveling to a foreign country; a cell phone for constant communications with family, friends, co-workers and clients; and a Personal Digital Assistant for critical information such as appointments, addresses and phone numbers. These items allow the mobile woman to move freely and efficiently from various locations throughout the day with minimal, yet critical essentials. The following prior art are distinguishable from the invention disclosed herein and are noted below and in Objects and Advantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,183 B1: This prior art contains a multitude of compartments that can be used for various purposes so it may not be intuitive to the user what to use each compartment for. This handbag does not have a pocket with a specific size and configuration of a Personal Digital Assistant, a common mobile technology increasingly carried by multi-tasking, mobile women. This handbag does not have a cell phone pocket with a specific size and configuration that allows for a quick, single-hand, retrieval and replacement of a cell phone. Mobile women who juggle both career and family increasingly use cell phones to maintain contact with family, friends, co-workers and clients. Therefore, simplifying access to a device that can be used constantly throughout each day can eliminate the frustration of rummaging through the handbag, especially when the phone is ringing. This handbag does not have a compartment to hold a cell phone headset, which is becoming more common for health and safety reasons. This handbag does not have the capability to hold over twenty credit card sized items in a manner that allows for quick and easy viewing. The average woman who juggles both career and family can carry over twenty credit card sized items including business cards, identification, frequent flyer cards from multiple airlines, hotel cards from multiple hotels, gasoline cards, phone cards, and healthcare cards. Since most women typically do not need to access more than a few cards throughout each day, a convenient storage place that does not affect the access of items needed on a daily basis can be important. However, in cases when the woman is traveling outside of the local area it can be important to quickly and easily access frequent flyer cards, car rental cards, hotel cards and credit cards to reduce frustration of sorting through a stack of cards by hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,752: This prior art does not have a pocket with a specific size and configuration of a Personal Digital Assistant, a common mobile technology increasingly carried by multi-tasking, mobile women. This handbag does not have a cell phone pocket with a specific size and configuration that allows for a quick, single-hand, retrieval and replacement of a cell phone. Mobile women who juggle both career and family increasingly use cell phones to maintain contact with family, friends, co-workers and clients. Therefore, simplifying access to a device that can be used constantly throughout each day can eliminate the frustration of rummaging through the handbag, especially when the phone is ringing. This handbag does not have a compartment to hold a cell phone headset, which is becoming more common for health and safety reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,365: This prior art contains a multitude of compartments that can be used for various purposes so it may not be intuitive to the user what to use each compartment for. This handbag does not have a pocket with a specific size and configuration of a Personal Digital Assistant, a common mobile technology increasingly carried by multi-tasking, mobile women. This handbag does not have a cell phone pocket with a specific size and configuration that allows for a quick, single-hand, retrieval and replacement of a cell phone. Mobile women who juggle both career and family increasingly use cell phones to maintain contact with family, friends, co-workers and clients. Therefore, simplifying access to a device that can be used constantly throughout each day can eliminate the frustration of rummaging through the handbag, especially when the phone is ringing. This handbag does not have a compartment to hold a cell phone headset, which is becoming more common for health and safety reasons. As currency can be something that a mobile woman must access throughout each day, this handbag does not have a centrally located set of compartments that provide easy access and viewing of multiple forms of currency such as paper bills, coins, credit cards and checkbook.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,202: This prior art contains a multitude of compartments that can be used for various purposes so it may not be intuitive to the user what to use each compartment for. This handbag does not have a pocket with a specific size and configuration of a Personal Digital Assistant, a common mobile technology increasingly carried by multi-tasking, mobile women. This handbag does not have a cell phone pocket with a specific size and configuration that allows for a quick, single-hand, retrieval and replacement of a cell phone. Mobile women who juggle both career and family increasingly use cell phones to maintain contact with family, friends, co-workers and clients. Therefore, simplifying access to a device that can be used constantly throughout each day can eliminate the frustration of rummaging through the handbag, especially when the phone is ringing. This handbag does not have a compartment to hold a cell phone headset, which is becoming more common for health and safety reasons. This handbag does not have a compartment for a quick and easily accessible key ring holder. This can be important for reducing the frustration and increasing the safety of multi-tasking women who must rummage through their handbag to find their keys. This handbag does not have the capability to hold over twenty credit card sized items in a manner that allows for quick and easy viewing and storage. The average woman who juggles both career and family can carry over twenty credit card sized items including business cards, identification, frequent flyer cards from multiple airlines, car rental cards, hotel cards, gasoline cards and healthcare cards. Since most women typically do not need to access more than a few cards throughout each day, a convenient storage place that does not affect the access of items needed on a daily basis can be important. However, in cases when the woman is traveling outside of the local area it can be important to quickly and easily access frequent flyer cards, car rental cards, hotel cards and credit cards to reduce frustration of sorting through a stack of cards by hand. This handbag does not have a simplified way for a multi-tasking woman to open and close the handbag with one hand in a single, swift movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,502: This prior art contains a multitude of compartments that can be used for various purposes so it may not be intuitive to the user what to use each compartment for. This handbag does not have a pocket with a specific size and configuration of a Personal Digital Assistant, a common mobile technology increasingly carried by multi-tasking, mobile women. This handbag does not have a cell phone pocket with a specific size and configuration that allows for a quick, single-hand, retrieval and replacement of a cell phone. Mobile women who juggle both career and family increasingly use cell phones to maintain contact with family, friends, co-workers and clients. Therefore, simplifying access to a device that can be used constantly throughout each day can eliminate the frustration of rummaging through the handbag, especially when the phone is ringing. This handbag does not have a compartment to hold a cell phone headset, which is becoming more common for health and safety reasons. This handbag does not have a compartment for a key ring holder. This can be important for reducing the frustration and increasing the safety of multi-tasking women who must rummage through their handbag to find their keys. This handbag does not have a simplified means for a multi-tasking user to open and close the handbag with one hand in a single, swift movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,752: This prior art contains a multitude of compartments that can be used for various purposes so it may not be intuitive to the user what to use each compartment for. This handbag does not have a pocket with a specific size and configuration of a Personal Digital Assistant, a common mobile technology increasingly carried by multi-tasking, mobile women. This handbag does not have a compartment to hold a cell phone headset, which is becoming more common for health and safety reasons. This handbag has exposed pockets that add unsightly bulges to the handbag and increase the chance of theft or accidental loss of valuable wireless technology devices.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to provide a handbag that has compartments with specific sizes and configurations for the mobile, multi-tasking woman who relies on quick and easy access to wireless technology, multiple forms of currency, identification, and keys throughout each day.
(b) to provide a handbag with ample space for women to carry their unique, personal items.
(c) to provide a handbag with a pocket of a specific size and configuration for quick retrieval and replacement of a Personal Digital Assistant. This can be important for women who are simplifying their lives by replacing paper with a Personal Digital Assistant that contains all critical information needed on a daily basis including appointment times and places, addresses, and phone numbers.
(d) to provide a handbag with a pocket of a specific size and configuration for a quick, single-hand retrieval and replacement of a cell phone. Women who juggle both career and family can use cell phones to provide instant communication to family, friends, clients and co-workers throughout each day. Quick access to a ringing phone can help reduce frustration and allow women to maintain focus on the task that was at hand when the phone rang.
(e) to provide a handbag with a pocket of a specific size and configuration for holding a cell phone headset, placed close to the cell phone. The use of cell phone headsets is more common now that industry and government officials have raised concern of the potential dangers of radiation. In addition, cell phone headsets provide hands free communications when driving an automobile.
(f) to provide a handbag with a classic exterior style for fashion conscious women who must quickly transition from day to evening events. The handbag can transition from an office business environment to dinner at a nice restaurant while keeping essentials out of sight but close at hand. This can be especially important for women who travel and want to simplify the amount of clothing and accessories to be packed.
(g) to provide a handbag for women that will open and close with one hand in a single, swift movement. This can be important for the busy, multi-tasking woman who typically has only one hand free when moving from one location to another. With a free hand the woman can open the handbag with one movement, quickly view all contents, and access contents with the same hand.
(h) to provide a handbag for multi-tasking women that has an opening wider than the bottom panel. This can be important for women on the go. For example, a woman is walking and talking on the cell phone at the same time and needs to access her primary credit card and her Personal Digital Assistant to provide an address to the person she is talking to. The woman can flip open the top of the handbag with one hand. Since the opening is wider than the base plenty of light is allowed in to reflect on all contents. The woman can continue walking and talking while viewing the contents as well as extracting the needed items.
(i) to provide a handbag with an interior key chain holder that resides near the top opening but in the middle of the handbag to ensure quick access to keys. By placing the key holder at the top opening of the bag, women can access their keys in one swift movement. This can be important for women who are in unfamiliar places and need to keep their focus on what and who is around them rather than rummaging through their handbag. The placement of the key holder in the middle of the rear handbag panel can ensure that the handbag maintains an even balance when it is carried on the shoulder. This can be especially important for women who carry a large number of keys. The weight of the keys can tilt the handbag to one side causing the handbag to constantly shift and slip off the shoulder.
Further objects and advantages are to provide a handbag without exterior pockets and with a closure that eliminates exposure of the interior contents to help reduce the chance of theft or accidental loss of contents. Still further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved organizer handbag is provided having a plurality of pockets sized and configured to accommodate mobile technology such as a Personal Digital Assistant, cell phone and cell phone headset; financial components such as a checkbook, paper currency, coins and credit cards; identification such as a drivers license and passport; and a key ring. The handbag comprises a pair of opposed panels which are joined at a bottom panel and are movable from a position in close proximity to each other to an open position that is wider than the bottom panel allowing for easy viewing and access to contents. Each of the panels has an outer surface and an inner surface, with a series of pockets arranged on the inner surfaces. A closure flap, in the closed position, covers the opening of the handbag and its contents. A shoulder strap attached to the closure flap allows the bag to be carried, hands-free. The opening and series of pockets are all cooperating to provide the mobile person with a simplified handbag that provides quick and easy viewing and access of contents, with one hand, while the bag remains on the user""s shoulder.